Talk:Liliruca Arde/@comment-28653900-20170601070125
Realr3sistance @DerDoppelGanger I think you've mixed up being a magic main to being the main magic-user... Lili's current highest stat is Magic, does she continue to keep that as her primary stat or switch to something like Dexterity or Agility? This is what I mean by Magic Main, not that she is the main Mage. Grimoires aren't the only way to obtain magic, After all do you think Lili or Haruhime got their current spells from Grimoires? They certainly didn't get them from level-ups either and so acquired them in other methods, I wouldn't say it is past Lili to do so given she already got one spell in some method. Presumably studying magic hard helps unlock spells, but I don't think that is confirmed. Anyways, levelling up off of a D-rank Magic stat and not intending to get more spells would seem like a dumb move right now. Anyways, it isn't like she needs it immediately, Welf's magic swords are still a stop-gap for offensive spells at the minute, even if they are limited use and not free casts, tho I suppose the same is true of potions and healing magic... even so I think a healing spell is more pressing and Haruhime is more likely to get a healing spell than Lili. 6 hours ago by Realr3sistance It wasn't clear, but I now understand what you meant. * * * Who said anything about grimoires being the only way to gain magic? Spells, like skills, appear on their own, so gaining one withouth a grimoire is truly out of Lili or anyone else's control. As for her leveling-up with a D-rank in magic being dumb, it is rather a question of priorities, i.e. is it more important for her to become stronger immediately or in the long run? For example, Welf"s basic abilities ranged between low-C and I-rank when he reached level 2, since his main goal was to gain the Blacksmith ability as soon as possible rather than to maximize his potential. He could have done the same as Lefiya and waited before making his level-up official, but becoming a high-smith took precedence. * * * Lili has no talent whatsoever as an adventurer, which is why she became a supporter in the first place. That is unlikely to change, even with a new spell. It took years for her magic to reach E-rank, and with very limited opportunities to use Cinder Ella, it would take many more before her basic abilities reached what you deem to be a satisfactory level. What supporters need above all are strength and agility: the former to carry heavier loads, and the latter to stay out of harm's way. Since Artel Assist more than compensates for her small and weak frame, agility should be her top priority, which is why it is only 16 points behind her magic. Now, a level-up will always increase one's overall strength faster than methodically working on basic abilities, so Lili becoming level 2 is her best opportunity to stop being a burden on Bell and the rest of her Familia as soon as possible. The same goes for Haruhime, although she now has the grimoire as an option. If you are still not convinced, remember that Bell is 2430 total agility points over the minimum D-ranks required to reach level 4 (excluding the Excelia that he has gained following the War Game and his rematch with Asterius, which should bring that number to over 3000 points), yet he is only one level ahead of the average level 4 adventurer, and only a fraction of one for all other basic abiities. What are a few hundred points compared to that? The difference between D and C or B-rank is only 100 to 200 points, which would only amount to 300-600 points by the time Lili reaches level 4. We are talking about wasting years in order to gain 1/10th to 1/5th of a level by the time she reaches level 4, here, which will only become a factor once she reaches level 6's glass ceiling, if she even manages to get there.